


Another Kind Of Halloween

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Good Dad Jack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Student Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: It’s Halloween and Rhys is at home taking care of his friend Vaughn who is ill. Meanwhile, a new neighbor takes his little girl treat-or-treating.





	Another Kind Of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set on another planet, in a distant future, but Halloween is always the same.

Rhys sighed as he watched the clock striking eight o' clock: in an alternate universe he was probably getting ready for Fiona's Halloween party along with Vaughn. They would have worn their cheap zombie costumes and then they would have got in his car, excited for the night to come. Unfortunately, Vaughn had got a bad flu and he was lying half dead in his bed, coughing and sneezing, so Rhys had called Fiona to say they wouldn't have been there that night. "You should go, I'll be fine," Vaughn had said to him anyway, after having sneezed twice. Rhys had shaken his head. "I'm not leaving you here all alone! It's just a party. Don't worry."  
Vaughn had coughed and smiled at him weakly. "Thanks, bro."  
   
So there he was, at twenty-two, spending his Halloween at home. He decided to check on his friend, just in case he needed anything, but Vaughn had fallen asleep, breathing heavily. There were dozens of used tissues on the floor and a spray decongestant forgotten next to his glasses. Poor Vaughn.  
As there was nothing that Rhys could do for his friend, he came back into the living room and he switched on his computer left on the sofa. Maybe he could have watched some horror movies just to stay in the spirit of Halloween. He was right about to click play on _Deadly Space_ , when the door-bell rang. There was somebody laughing and talking outside. Oh no, he had almost forgotten about the children! It was the first time he had to open the door to give candies: since he had moved there with Vaughn, he had always gone to Fiona’s parties.  
   
He went to the kitchen, looking for some candies to give to them; he made a sigh of relief as soon as he found a bag of some Halloween colorful candies. Hopefully they would have been enough: he had bought them just in case he needed some extra sugar.  
He went to the door and opened it: there were at least a dozen of children dressed up as witches, wolves, robots, aliens, vampires. "Trick or Treat!" Even if they were thousands of miles far from planet Earth where Halloween had beginning, some characteristic monsters were still famous. It was kind of nice, in Rhys's opinion.  
He smiled at them awkwardly, not sure what to say next. "Hi kids!" He opened the bag and gave each kid a bunch of candies; they thanked him and ran away satisfied.  
   
Well, it didn’t go that bad. Halloween had always been his favorite festivity since he was a little kid: he used to put on his robot costume with the red led lights he had put together, and then he was ready to conquer the city. He closed the door, still smiling and lost in his own thoughts.  
   
He came back to his movie, sitting on the sofa and clicking play: it wasn’t so terrible. _Deadly Space_ was about an AI who had gone crazy and started killing the whole crew of a space station for fun. It was rated R for blood and gore. Right when the AI had airlocked an entire department, the door rang again. Rhys jumped; he paused the movie and got up again, taking the candies.  
   
When he opened the door he looked down, where a little girl with big blue eyes had raised up her pumpkin-shaped bag and said "Trick or Treat" with a soft voice. She was wearing a blue robe and a witch hat on her head, which was too big for her. It made her adorable.  
   
She wasn’t alone.  
   
There was a tall man next to her, wearing a dark blue wizard robe, an old hat and some cool boots; he had a staff in his gloved hand and he was now looking at Rhys with a smirk on his handsome face. In the dim light of the entrance, Rhys could swear that the man's eyes were one blue, one green. Last thing he had expected that night was meeting somebody like that: Rhys had to admit that he was hot... Since when he had such neighbors? What a nice surprise.  
   
“Hey, pumpkin, we're waiting for our candies here,” he said, stomping the staff to the floor; the little girl nodded, “give us candies or my dad puts a spell on you.”  
The man chuckled, “you heard the girl.”  
Rhys couldn't help himself to laugh, “okay, okay, here's your candies.” He gave her an extra big lollipop and winked at her. “Happy?”  
She checked in her bag and then looked at her father. “What do we say to this young gentleman, Angel?” The man asked her.  
She looked at Rhys and smiled, “thank you," she said and took her father's hand. Then, as if she had remembered something important, she quickly whispered to his dad, "don't put a spell on him, daddy."  
   
The man looked at Rhys and smirked.  
   
Rhys blushed, feeling hot all over his face despite the chilly air. He didn’t know what to say, so he remained in silence as the man answered to her daughter. “Don't worry, baby, I won't.”  
The little girl laughed, fixing her hat on her head, “okay.”  
   
She waved Rhys goodbye and walked away hand in hand with his dad. “Happy Halloween, kiddo,” the man said, eyes glowing. Then, they turned their back at him and went away.  
   
Rhys knew that he hadn’t been honest with his daughter: he had really put a spell on him. When he locked the door behind, he really had to ask Vaughn if he knew their new neighbor, once he would have felt better.  
   
_Happy Halloween, kiddo._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
